


Sparks Fly

by ThePlanetMars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, LaLu - Freeform, Lucy is a BAMF, bickslow is lucy's brother, godslayer lucy, powerful lucy, reequip lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlanetMars/pseuds/ThePlanetMars
Summary: Lucy has a different past, that includes a brother that she got taken from. Through her journey she discovers a family, acceptance and even love. Join her in her adventures as she fights for the people she loves.





	Sparks Fly

# The beginning

Laughter filled the air spreading a sense of happiness through everyone's bones. Nothing was out of place. Everyone was accounted for in the guild, but there was still one person who was milling around with a mask on his face hiding his sorrows. Up in the second floor resided a withdrawn spirit mage. Sighing for the millionth time that day his team mates all gave him wondering glances. Just as the leader of the group decided to growl out a question the guild halls opened.

A cloaked figure crossed the room and up to the bar, the cloak swayed making the declaration shimmer like the night sky. Everyone turned to look at the figure as the white haired bar made directed her up the stairs and to the masters office. A few moment after the figure slipped into the office the guildhall fell into hushed whispers.

 

\-------------------------

Eyes pierced through busy crowds towards a large building that she could hear from miles away not counting her amazing hearing. Feeling nerves rise in her she reached a slim hand up towards the small wolf that hung around her neck, said animal nuzzled against her hand. Finally reaching the guild hall the figure took a deep breath and readied herself. Reaching out and pushing the door she strode in ad headed toward the bar.

Keeping her head down She asked the beautiful barmaid for the masters office, first she smiled a sickly sweet smile that would have put anyone on edge. Then, she nodded and pointed toward the second floor. Saying a murmured thank you she moved toward the stairs and knocked on the door. Sliding through the door when she heard a muffled sound that distinctly sounded like come in. 

Walking in the figure saw an old man signing papers with a look of dread on his face. As she studied the master, she saw him study her, seeing if she was a threat to anyone before softening his gaze. Deciding to end the silence, she was about to speak, but the man beat her to it. 

“Why don't you sit down my child” he smiles up at her.

Following his directions the figure sat, and decided to speak. 

“I wish to join this guild, if it wouldn't be any trouble” she spoke clearly. “Of course! Anyone is welcome, but let me ask you this” he paused for a dramatic effect, “Why do you want to join this guild?”

An urge just made her want to tell him, and if she could rely on anything it was her judgement. Looking down at her hands, trying to come up with the words that were hard for her to say. Tears coming to her eyes, as she pushed her hood down. she could feel a soft tail swipe one of her tears away, thankful for her companion she rubbed his muzzle. Getting ahold of herself, she gripped part of her skirt.

“Because i’m the lost sister to someone in this guild, and you knew my mother”


End file.
